Naruto Is The Best
by ChildishPervert
Summary: Naruto shows his special spot to a very special girl.Rated M for lemon, NarutoxOC, second p.o.v.


**Alright, because Quizilla has blocked all of my lemons, I decided to edit some and post them here on won't find any major changes, just some words deleted or sentences added. Enjoy and leave a comment when wanting to!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke._

**By ChildishPervert**

Uzumaki Naruto Oneshot; Naruto Is The Best!

"NARUTO!! GET BACK HERE!!" You yell as you run after Naruto who has stolen your forehead binder. "No way! You're going to hit me if I do!" Naruto yells back at you, locking his blue eyes with your purple ones as he looks over his shoulder. "You bet I will!" You yell angrily, but stop running as you see Naruto running straight into Sasuke.

"Dobe? Watch it!" Sasuke warns but it is too late for Naruto bumps into him, knocking them both onto the ground.

You grin slightly as you reach both boys and bend down to take your fallen forehead binder. "That's what you get for stealing someone's possession, Naruto-kun." You state as you bind your binder back on your forehead and stick your tongue out childishly towards the blond boy.

Naruto pouts up at you as Sasuke stands up and glares at him. "Can't you watch where you run, dobe?" Sasuke says as he dusts himself off. Disgusted by the fact his clothes are ruined.

You glare at the raven-haired boy and take a step towards him. "Back off, Sasuke!" You say and shove Sasuke aside to hold out your hand for Naruto to take.

Naruto stares up at you, suddenly feeling rather shy and takes your hand. You help him onto his feet and turn towards Sasuke again.

You both glare at each other as Naruto tries to figure out what to do. "Don't call Naruto a dobe, Sasuke." You snap and narrow your eyes. "I'll call him whatever I want." Sasuke states coldly and sends a quick glare towards Naruto.

"Come on, guys.." Naruto says, feeling the tension rise between the two of you while getting angry himself. "No, Naruto. Sasuke needs to learn that it's impolite to call people dobe or other names like that." You state sternly as Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I'm not going to listen to you as you try to lecture me." Sasuke replies and begins to walk away but you stop him by grabbing his wrist.

"Don't think you can just walk away like that after calling Naruto a dobe." You growl and glare coldly at the Uchiha. Sasuke glares back just as coldly and pulls his wrist free from your grip. "You're really pathetic, Naruto. Needing a girl like her to protect you." Sasuke mocks and you ball your fists in anger.

"Fuck off, Sasuke. I don't need anybody to protect me! She's right by the way, about you being impolite." Naruto growls and gently pushes you aside to forcefully grab the collar of Sasuke's shirt. "And just to let you know; the only pathetic person here is you; you think you're too good for any of those girls who are after you! At least I know how to behave like a real gentleman." Naruto states and pushes Sasuke away from him roughly.

"Hmp, Naruto's right Sasuke. In stead of ignoring every girl and telling them to go away, just explain to them that you don't like them the way they like you." You say and cross your arms over your chest and turn your back towards Sasuke. "Tch." Sasuke replies and moves some dark bangs from his face. You do the same with your black hair and glance at Naruto through the corner of your eye.

Naruto smiles at you and you blush. "Good luck with all of your stalkers, Sasuke." Naruto then says and grabs your hand with his. You smile at Naruto and together you both hold hands while walking away, leaving a pissed Sasuke behind.

"You're way better than Sasuke, Naruto-kun." You state with a small blush as you and Naruto sit at Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto gives you a goofy grin as he blushes. "Thanks, you don't know how much that really means to me.." Naruto says and looks down at his empty Ramen bowl with a somewhat sad face.

You fumble with your hands, lying in your lap, before placing your hand over Naruto's. Naruto looks up at you and you give him a soft smile. "I'll always be there for you, Naruto." You state softly and blush faintly as Naruto looks at you with glassy eyes. "R-Really..?" He whispers and you smile again, nodding your head.

Naruto closes his eyes for a second before opening them again and placing his free hand behind your neck, pulling you forwards.

You gasp slightly and feel your face heat up as Naruto places his lips over yours. You close your eyes instantly and kiss Naruto back carefully.

Naruto pulls away and blushes as do you. "S-Sorry for that.. I c-couldn't help myself.." Naruto stutters and you chuckle slightly as he reminds you of Hinata.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun.. I would have pushed you away if I didn't like it.." You softly state and blush deeper. You hold in the urge to giggle.

Naruto grins at you again and stands up from his seat, pulling you with him. "Follow me." He says and you smile slightly, not really having a choice to protest since Naruto begins to drag you with him.

Naruto stops dragging you, stops by a few bushes and turns to you with a small blush. "This is where I used to go after school.. It's my own special spot." Naruto states and you can't help it but to smile sweetly at him. He's so cute.

He pushes some bushes away and leads you through them till you reach a huge tree. You frown slightly and turn to Naruto. He smiles and suddenly wraps his arms around your waist.

You blush and instinctively wrap your arms around Naruto's neck in progress. "Hold on.." Naruto whispers and jumps up, landing on a huge branch. You open your eyes which you closed unconsciously.

You slowly unwrap your arms from Naruto's neck as he unwraps his arms from around your waist. You turn around and see Naruto has made a hammock out of lianas and huge leaves.

Naruto mentions for you to go and sit on it and when you do, Naruto sits next to you.

You blush slightly, feeling one of Naruto's arms sneaking around your waist again. You move closer to Naruto and blush brightly as you place your head on his shoulder.

Naruto blushes as he glances at you through the corner of his eye. He wraps his other arm also around you waist and takes you in a sideways hug. You giggle and snuggle up against him.

You place your right hand onto Naruto's chest when you notice you have a beautiful view of the sunset. "Naruto.. This is beautiful.." You whisper as your eyes close slightly.

Naruto makes a soft agreeing sound and smiles as you pick up your head from his shoulder and give him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for taking me to your own special spot. I promise to never tell anyone about it." You state and smile at Naruto before he gives you a soft and gentle kiss.

You sigh into the kiss as you feel yourself getting warmer and warmer. You can't help but to let out a tiny moan as Naruto's tongue parts your lips and sneaks into your mouth, softly stroking yours.

You stroke Naruto's tongue back with yours and wrap your arms around his neck. One of your hands softly moves into his blond hair before Naruto suddenly picks your up and places you into his lap, making you straddle him.

You moan again, feeling one of Naruto's hands stroking your back and the other being placed on your butt. You grind your hips a bit forwards and pull back from the passionate kiss when you feel something hard pressing against your thigh.

"N-Naruto..?" You stutter with a red face as you look down at the huge bulge in Naruto's pants. Naruto blushes a dark red and also begins to stutter.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't help it from h-happening.." Naruto says and you both lock eyes. You look away shyly but Naruto raises his hand to your face, gentle pushing your face back to face his. "I really like you.." Naruto whispers and you feel your heart beating like a maniac. "You do?" You ask, shyly glancing up at Naruto with a pink flushed face. Naruto nods his head with a sweet and soft smile and you feel a tingly feeling in your stomach.

"I really like you too." You reply and give Naruto's nose a quick kiss. Naruto smiles at your action and leans in to kiss your cheek before continuing downwards your jaw and towards your neck.

You moan softly and run your fingers through Naruto's hair, grinding your hips slightly forwards. Naruto lets out a tiny moan and you blush again, a giggle leaves you suddenly.

Naruto pulls back from your neck but stays close so your noses are touching. "I'd like to.." Naruto begins and decides to let his actions speak, moving his hips against yours. Your blush darkens as you realise what Naruto wants to do and you bite your lower lip in hesitation.

"Be gentle.." You reply, giving Naruto permission to gently begin removing your clothes. You help Naruto with his jacket and pants and soon both of you are in your underwear.

You glance downwards and hold in your breath, seeing the bulge in Naruto's pant has become larger. Naruto takes your hand and you watch silently as he places your hand over the bulge in his boxers.

"This is what you do to me.." Naruto whispers almost seductively and you let out a faint moan as you close your eyes for a minute, feeling the warmth coming through the fabric of Naruto's boxers.

You continue to blush as you remove your hand from Naruto's manhood and move your body slightly upwards. You take Naruto's hand and place it on your wet panties. "And this.. Is what you do to me.." You whisper, seeing Naruto blush and his eyes getting dazed.

You gasp slightly as you feel Naruto moving his fingers underneath your hand and begin to rub against the fabric of your panties. You moan and let go of Naruto's hand to grab a hold of his shoulders. "Naruto.." You moan softly, feeling yourself getting more aroused.

Naruto lets out a faint groan at the feeling of your wet panties which only makes him even harder than he already is. He continues to slowly rub over your panties as you begin to slightly rock your hips forwards.

"Naruto, please.." You moan and rock your hips a bit harder against Naruto's hand. Naruto removes his hand, only to grab the top of your panties and slowly pull it down your hips. You quickly remove your panties from your body and blush as Naruto is staring downwards towards your slightly haired clit.

Naruto suddenly feels you getting a bit uncomfortable and begins to remove his boxers. You close your eyes, peeking through tiny slits as Naruto reveals his manhood. You open your eyes in shock at how big it is, now standing tall in all its glory.

Naruto moves his arms around you as his hands reach to unhook your bra. After that, you both are totally naked and observe each other for a few minutes.

"You look so beautiful.." Naruto whispers, reaching up to gently touch your left breast. You let out a breathy moan as Naruto begins to softly massage it. "Naruto.." You moan in a whisper, your hands slowly rubbing down Naruto's chest.

You gulp slightly as your hands reach the blond's manhood and shakily grab a hold of it. Naruto's eyes shot open fully and he bucks his hips slightly at the warm feeling of your hand around his member. He lets out a moan as you slowly begin to pump his member up and down.

As Naruto continues to massage your breast, his other hand begins to rub circles over your clit. You moan and move your lower body closer towards Naruto's hand, wanting to receive more pleasure.

You lean you head closer to Naruto and whisper into his ear. "Please, take me.." You whisper and feel Naruto's manhood twitch slightly in your hand. "You sure?" Naruto asks back, removing his hand away from your breast and clit. You nod your head firmly, letting go of Naruto's manhood and locking your eyes with his.

"It'll hurt, right?" You say and Naruto nods with a small smile. "I can stand it." You state and grab Naruto's shoulders as his hands place themselves on your hips. You open your legs a bit more and Naruto steadies himself in front of your entrance.

"Here we go.." Naruto says as he slowly pulls your hips downwards. You feel Naruto's manhood entering you and something break from inside of you. You let out a small cry and tighten your grip on Naruto's shoulders but mention for him to continue.

As he is finally fully in you and you are adjusted to the weird feeling, Naruto slowly pulls you up and slowly down. You moan slightly as you follow Naruto's rhythm and begin to move your hips on your own.

You go a little faster, riding Naruto while he bends over to take one of your nipples into his mouth. He sucks on it as his other hand twists your other pink nub and you moan loudly. "Naruto.." You moan and move a little faster again, hearing Naruto let out a small moan himself.

This goes on for a few minutes till Naruto suddenly takes over and somehow moves you into a lying position with him on top. You wrap your legs around his waist and feel Naruto getting deeper inside of you as he begins to thrust. You moan and thrust your hips back against his as his speed picks up and his thrusts begin to get harder.

Naruto moans your name softly, placing a deep passionate kiss on your lips. You feel yourself getting warmer and something from inside rising so fast that you feel like you're about to explode.

Naruto thrusts harder and faster into you as your tongues dance and both of you begin to reach your peaks. You moan Naruto's name loudly before you climax and pull him close to you. As you come and pull him close, Naruto also reaches his peak and comes inside of you.

Both of you pant for a few minutes before Naruto pulls out of you and takes you in a warm, sticky embrace.

"I love you.." Naruto whispers as he buries his face in your hair, taking in your scent. You blush and snuggle closer into Naruto's arms. "I love you too, Naruto-kun.." You whisper back and place a soft kiss on Naruto's chest, just above his heart.

"Let's stick together forever." Naruto states and you can't resist a giggle in respond. "I also want to be with you forever, Naruto.. Only I don't really like the sticky part." You respond and begin to make patrons in the sweat of Naruto's chest. "Yeah, I understand what you mean." Naruto says with a goofy grin and a small laugh.

"Let's get dressed again and then go get a shower at my place.." Naruto whispers, pulling your face up to give you a passionate kiss. You kiss Naruto back and agree to go with him for a nice, hot shower, hopefully shared with your new lover.

The End


End file.
